Elisa
Elisa is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #52 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 4,632.5. ELISA YOU SUCK Wii Sports Elisa is the Champion of Tennis in Wii Sports. She has a skill level of 2000. Her partner will always be Sarah in single-player mode. She cheats. In two-player mode, Sarah doesn't appear on her team if a human-controlled Mii facing the champions plays with another human-controlled Mii not facing the champions. In Tennis Training, Elisa is also your Coach, serving the balls you must return in the Returning Balls and Timing Your Swing training exercises. In Boxing, she is the second-best player, and the only CPU who is better than her is the Boxing Champion, Matt. Her level is 1427-1647. In Baseball, she sucks, with a skill level of 50-159. Her team is herself, Emma, Luca, Akira, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, and Silke. Elisa '''plays on all of the Baseball teams from Emma to Silke. She can play on your team if you face an opponent ranked between Misaki and David. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, '''Elisa is not very good. Her skill level is 416-420. In Basketball, she is the 10th worst, with a skill level at only 146-150. Her team is Eddy and Jackie. In Table Tennis, she is fairly bad: ranked at 371-375, in stark contrast to her Champion title in regular Tennis on Wii Sports, and ironically, she is left-handed compared to her being right-handed in Tennis and Baseball. She is okay at Cycling, coming in 59th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Elisa '''is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for every 500 edits you make on "Wii Sports Resort" articles', for '''every 500 edits you make on "Tennis Pros" articles' or for making 100 edits on "Sports" articles. * Her Japanese name is Eriiza (エリーザ). * Along with Anna and Eva, Elisa '''is one of the only Miis to be both a vice-champion and a champion. ** Also, she is the only Mii to be a beginner, vice-champion, and a champion. * '''Elisa '''is the only Mii in Wii Sports to be the worst in one sport and the best in another. Pit from Wii Sports Club is similar. * In Baseball, she is the only team captain to be the worst at her team. * In Baseball, she is the only one of the 9 starters to never play in the same position twice. * '''Elisa is the only CPU Mii that has a skill level of 2000, not counting any CPUs randomly faced after the champion match, and the grading system introduced in Wii Sports Club. * Elisa '''appears to be going in the opposite way of Lucía: she is not good at Table Tennis but is the best player in Tennis. Ironically, Lucía is the Table Tennis Champion who is bad at Tennis. Coincidentally, they are both right-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but are left-handed in Table Tennis, meaning that they are both ambidextrous. * She's the only Champion to technically be in Superstar Class, even though Superstar Class doesn't exist in Wii Sports. * She appears in Splatoon 2 as an Inkling, making her and Naomi the only two Wii Party Miis to appear as Inklings/Octolings in the game. * '''Elisa is the only Mii to play only on the teams of her teammates in Baseball. * Elisa appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 2, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 11, 14, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * She is probably one of the most recognized Miis alongside Ryan and Matt because she is the Baseball beginner and the Tennis champion. * Elisa '''is the only Advanced Mii from Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort to be a champion. * '''Elisa is the only Mii from Wii Sports to be a Champion in that game and be Pro at no sports in Wii Sports Resort. * Elisa and Hiroshi are the only CPU Miis to only have one partner in Tennis. * In her Wii Music artwork, she plays the Recorder. * In the Table Tennis mode selection screen, if one was to look closely at the thumbnail for Match, she can be seen playing with another Mii. * In her Wii Party artwork, she seems to be playing Bobsled Highway with Ryan. ** Both are also Advanced Miis in Wii Party. * In another Wii Party artwork, she is playing Risky Railway with Lucía, Jake, and Daisuke. ELISA!!! GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!!!